Christmas with a Brother
by chadtayor020
Summary: Sherlock Holmes celebrates Christmas with Mycroft.


**Christmas with a Brother**

**_London, England 1880_**

The tall, thin man walked through the snow, observing everything as he went. His striking grey eyes saw many things, his brilliant mind saw even more. He saw young lovers where others would see only a boy and girl waving at each other, he saw a soldier leaving his wife to see his mistress where others would have seen a man heading for work. So many different things, both wholesome and less than wholesome were seen by the tall, thin man as he headed for a certain door on a corner. He knocked on the door three times before it was answered by a short, older man who said, "Merry Christmas, sir. The Master is in his study as usual," as he helped the man out of his coat.

"Thank you, Bertram. Here's a little something for you to keep the cold away," the tall, thin man said, taking out a small bottle of brandy and giving it to the butler. The butler took the brandy and said, "Thank you sir. You didn't need to do this you know." "Nonsense," the tall, thin man said, "it is the time for giving, and I don't believe that my brother gives you much in the way of gifts or company." The tall, thin man then got a second larger bottle out and headed up a set of 27 stairs to his brother's study. The tall, thin man knocked on the door three times; he didn't want to anger his brother, not on today at least. "Enter," a voice called from the other side of the door, and the tall, thin man entered to see a tall, fat man sitting at a desk, looking over papers of great import.

"Merry Christmas, Mycroft. I came as per our usual ritual, and brought the brandy as well," the tall, thin man told his older brother, Mycroft. The tall, fat man stood up and said, "That was good of you, Sherlock, but unnecessary. It must have set you back a bit buying two bottles of brandy," then walked over to receive his gift. "Not at all," Sherlock said, "my last case proved more profitable financially than usual, and Mrs. Hudson forgets about rent during this month." Mycroft nodded as he rang a bell. Bertram entered the study with two glasses. Mycroft gave his servant the bottle and he dutifully poured two measures of the good liquor into the glasses. He gave one to his master and one to his master's brother then at a nod from Mycroft left the study.

"To the Queen, and Parliament," Mycroft toasted, "To England, and family," Sherlock toasted, and the two men drank their brandy. Mycroft sat back behind his desk and Sherlock took a nearby seat and folded his legs and waited for his brother to conclude his business. After a half hour Mycroft rang his bell and Bertram appeared. Mycroft handed the papers to him, and Bertram headed off for another room. "He is certainly a very fine man," Sherlock commented as Bertram left. "He has his uses," Mycroft conceded. Sherlock then said, "Do you remember what it was like, at home?" Mycroft nodded, "It's not something I would forget, though I comment on it little. Father would always have good food and drink ready for visiting guests, Mother would put on her best dress and have the house decorated with all kinds of frills and decorations.

"Everyone would chatter about the most trivial things, you would play your violin, and we'd all laugh at Uncle Mercer's jokes." "Yes, Uncle Mercer always did manage to say the funniest jokes, even after we all heard them four score times," Sherlock said, smiling at the fond memory. "Indeed," Mycroft said. He then looked at his brother and said, "How has your situation changed, Sherlock? Last month you were in rather dire straits." Sherlock nodded, "Indeed, I admit that my job hasn't been very financially profitable, it is a new one after all, and I have few clients outside of Lestrade, but I think that it is only a matter of time before my situation changes."

"The question is; how long will that change come?" Mycroft said, "Will it come in time for you to keep living in your little flat, or will you be forced out before it comes?" "No worries, I can afford to live comfortably for a few more months, after that I shall need to find someone to help pay the bill," Sherlock told his brother. "What of your old University colleague, couldn't he help you?" Mycroft said. "Stamford wouldn't like living with me, what with my experiments and target practice he'd soon be plotting my murder," Sherlock told him. "You must find someone soon to share the bill, or else you'll be on the streets," Mycroft insisted.

A man in a very stylish suit then burst into the study saying, "Holmes, we need your brain now, it is a matter of Queen and Country." Mycroft nodded and turned to his brother, "Goodbye for now, brother. Merry Christmas," then left with the man in the stylish suit. Sherlock sighed and headed out of his brother's house. He walked the way to his flat in 221B Baker Street and went directly to his room. "I'm fine Mrs. Hudson; I will not be having dinner tonight," he said as he passed his landlady. Sherlock went to his room and closed the door before he heard a knock, "A package for you sir," Mrs. Hudson said.

Sherlock opened the door and was handed a brown paper wrapped parcel. Holmes opened the parcel to find a very fine violin, already tuned to perfection. He read the note that came with the parcel, it said,

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I have heard that you are using cocaine again due to boredom. I hope that this Amati violin will help with that._

_Signed, _

_M. Holmes, Esq._

Sherlock took out the bow to the violin and said to himself; "It might help alleviate the boredom a little." He then started to play one of the Christmas carols he played as a lad, "_Au Tannenbaum_". ****


End file.
